onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Onipex
Onipex (referred to as Oni for short by his friends) is a Ba-Matoran and the main protagonist in '' The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals''. His name is adopted into the series' main title. He is very irritable and is impatient with those who annoy him, notably Jevik. Personality Onipex is quite fun-loving, although he doesn't often show it, and is very irritated by the invasive antics of Jevik. As annoying as he finds Jevik, he is ultimately his best friend (reluctantly admitting it in Episode 1/Pilot). He is also seen as quite cynical of everything Jevik does and is very impatient with him. Biography Onipex is shown to be in constant strife and trouble. He mentioned at some point to his reluctant best friend Jevik that he was once having difficultly paying the rent to his small apartment and had seemingly lost his job. Nonetheless, he seemed to manage his day-to-day life. In his daily routines, he found himself constantly drawn into a number of misadventures with his "best friend" Jevik, a Po-Matoran he does not associate himself with by choice. Much to Onipex's irritation, Jevik showed very little concern for Onipex's privacy. On one occasion, Onipex returned to his apartment to find Jevik and the Ko-Matoran Pyrex invading his apartment, immediately drawing his anger. After sending Pyrex out, Onipex confronted Jevik, discovering that the Po-Matoran had clogged his toilet, allowed his food to go rotten by disconnecting the fridge for his hand warmer, broken his thermostat and broken his fridge. Enraged, Onipex departed to buy a new fridge and new supplies. Around Christmas holidays, Onipex decided to have fun by playing in the snow, feeling it was an opportune moment to relax without Jevik causing him trouble. Not long after venturing out, Jevik appeared, and was given a limitless credit card as a Christmas present after Onipex snapped at him. When Jevik asked for a present in return, Onipex found himself unable to produce one, and he was subsequently pounded into the snow and deprived of his present. Some time afterwards, Onipex was driving around in his MVT:ATV, though an unknown cause caused it explode and severely injure Onipex, though he managed to survive the incident. After an unknown period spent recovering to full health, Onipex awoke to find himself in Jevik in his own spacious apartment, having been abducted from his own residence the previous night by Jevik. Upon awakening, Onipex was immediately puzzled as to why Jevik would need to hang around his place. After having his question answered, Onipex inquired as to the reason he had been brought here, and after Jevik jokingly made it appear as if he was a stalker and revealed how he had brought him here. When an off-shot comment about Jevik having a girlfriend caught Onipex's attention, the Ba-Matoran proceeded to taunt him on the improbability of him having a girlfriend due to his eccentric mannerism. At that point, Jevik's girlfriend Jessaco arrived, and almost immediately Onipex declared her interesting. After an attempt to greet her was misunderstood as a hit on Jessaco, Jevik angrily performed a rap that ended with Onipex defecating on the floor. He then decided to leave. At some point afterwards, Onipex returned to his apartment to find it in a horrendous mess. Furthering his investigation, he found Jevik, Jessaco and Garen all smoking illegal drugs, much to his shock and anger. Later, he was seen contemplating on losing a few pounds when Jevik was sent reeling into his bathroom, claiming he had a Rahi infestation in his living room. As they looked around, Onipex found the Rahi to be a small Kraata worm, though his attempts to cuddle it were rebuked when it attacked and sent him sprawling into the bathroom with Jevik, where the Po-Matoran had fled to earlier. Deciding they needed help, Onipex had Jevik phone up a local Rahi exterminator, only to discover the man on the other end of the phone was speaking a foreign language they did not understand (believed to be Spanish). Deciding to prove why Matoran were superior to Rahi, Onipex boldly decided to step up and catch the Rahi himself, and charged into the living room. However, he proved too inadequate to catch the small pest himself, and he was then pinned to the floor and attacked by the Kraata. .]] After some time, the incident with the Kraata was resolved, Onipex fell asleep on his couch whilst an intruder broke into his house to sleep on his bed, leaving Jevik (who had yet again invaded Onipex's home) to conjure some way to resolve the problem. Whilst taking out his rubbish to the dumpster in the rear end of his apartment, Onipex discovered Jevik lying in it. Upon learning Jevik had been kicked out of his apartment, Onipex offered him temporary residence in his own apartment, though Jevik refused. Irritated at the fact that Jevik constantly broke into his home to have fun yet turned down an opportunity to stay there, Onipex pounded Jevik before fleeing the scene. At other points in his misfits with Jevik, Onipex was seen relating his many stresses and problems to him, only to discover that his best friend had ignored him to eat a sandwich. He was also seen eating what he believed to be a packet of chips, only to learn they were actually Jevik's earwax sticks, causing him to feel sick and vomit. On another occasion, Onipex returned to his apartment with some shopping, only to find himself at the gunpoint of Garen. Whilst being threatened as he was tied up, Jevik arrived to save Onipex, and succeeded in defeating Garen by slapping him. It was then revealed that the whole ordeal was a staged set-up masterminded by Jevik, who had hired Garen to threaten Onipex, so as to allow Jevik to save him as part of a plan to strengthen their friendship. This didn't go down too well with Onipex. Relationships 'Jevik' Onipex and Jevik's relationship is the most significant one seen in the series. Onipex is constantly being thrown into situations that cause him pain or anger due to the fault of Jevik's. Jevik's intentions are, however, more often than not good, and he does see Onipex as his best friend (Hoping to strengthen the bond in Robber). Onipex has also been shown to reluctantly open up to Jevik, (Offering him residence in Trash Talker and admitting their friendship in Episode 1). 'Pyrex' Pyrex and Onipex have not actually made much interaction during the series, but the contact that has been made has been negative. Pyrex had broken into Onipex's Apartment, along with Jevik, caused Onipex to angrily expel him from his home, not before receiving a slurry of flimsy excuses. 'Krone' 'Myto' Appearances *''Preview'' (Debut) *''200 Subscribers'' (Non-canon) *''Episode 1/Pilot'' *''Christmas/Snow'' *''Pizza Anybody?'' *''Rap'' *''Problems'' *''Fries'' *''Robber'' *''Higher'' *''Brain Fart'' *''Rahi'' *''Intruder'' *''Pedo'' (Non-canon) *''Trash Talker'' *''Replacement'' *''Staring Contest'' *''Zombie'' *''Bully'' *''Office'' Trivia *He is the only character to appear in every episode so far *In 200 Subscribers he was voiced by Ids5621, as iBIONICLE had not yet been cast for the role. *Onipex lives in the same Apartment building as Myto, Garen and Krone. According to Robber, he lives in apartment 3D. *His eyes have been shown to light up when enraged, as seen in Episode 1 and Trash Talker. Category:Characters Category: Main Characters